Amor Juvenil
by tiagoltd
Summary: Amor entre hermanos, Un amor oculto, ¿Te sientes satisfecho? El amor es infinito, poderoso y doloroso, analiza bien. Amor juvenil te da un echo, una realidad de todo adolescente, su meta, sus obstáculos, su pasión, su dolor, su felicidad, métete con el corazón abierto, lee con el, analiza la vida de un adolescente, el inicio de Un amor oculto y el drama de Amor entre hermanos. Amor
1. Chapter 1

Amor juvenil.

Bien, me llamo Tiagoltd y bueno en fin llegando al grano, este Fic es especialmente a varias razones:

Uno: Podríamos decir que es la raíz o el inicio de UN AMOR OCULTO el cual es otro fic cuando Zoe y Tiago pasaran por varias situaciones y bla bla bla.

Dos: podríamos decir que es una secuela de amor, es decir Tiago-Zoe, Bia-Erick y Carla-Bobby OC diseñados por mi amiga Abi Pacheco y bueno les diré como se conocieron, las aventuras que tendrán, las escenas tiernas pero a la vez muy M decirlo asi.

Tres: Podríamos decir que es también una pequeña raíz de otro Fic que después diseñare con más detalles.

Cuatro: Este Fic tendrá muchos choques a que me refiero, conectara demasiado con UN AMOR ENTRE HERMANOS el cual es el pequeño incesto que hice entre (Tiago, Bia y Carla) el cual será algo importante para unos dramas y situaciones que are, además de un incesto extra que are.

Cinco: Tendrá otro choque en otro Fic que are,

Bueno llegando al grano, este fic conectara en varios fic, no seré el mejor escritor, o el mejor narrador, pero tengo muchas ideas y las pondré sin importar lo que pase….espero lo disfruten y bueno primero dejare el rating en F pero con el paso del tiempo diría que terminara en M.

Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor Tu amigo-compañero vale madres Tiagoltd!


	2. Chapter ! : ¿Quienes son ellos?

**_hola a todos soy Tiagoltd y bueno les traigo este Fic para que conozcan mejor la historia de UN AMOR OCULTO, prácticamente es el inicio de todo y bueno hago este capitulo porque sera muy importante para otros Fic que elaborare con el paso del tiempo, ya que este Fic conectara demasiado con varios Fic en especial el de AMOR ENTRE HERMANOS...Gracias y dejen sus Reviews no importa si son sus clásicas criticas, opiniones, quejas que se yo..._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¿Quiénes son ellos?**

Han pasado dos años desde la pelea con los taladores, el Amazonas se ha vuelto un lugar más tranquilo, en especial en un hermoso santuario con la excepción de los animales salvajes, como todas las mañanas, en un nido seminuevo:

"¡Amazonaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!"- Grito Tiago, es su típica forma de despertar a su familia- "¡despierten flojos! ¡Despierten!."

"¡Tiago! ¡Cállate ya! Y ¡déjame dormir!" – Dijo Carla mientras salía de su habitación toda enfadada.

"Vamos hermana, por eso estas gordísima, te pareces a Big mama porque solo te importa dormir y estar encerrada comiendo mangos, moras y bla bla bla"- Dijo Tiago con tono de burla hacia su hermana que efectivamente había engordado un poco más de lo habitual.

"…"- Carla no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta muy pero muy triste por lo que le dijo su hermano y se encerró en su habitación.

"He…he… hermana perdóname"- Dijo Tiago, volando rápidamente a la habitación de su hermana.- "Por favor, perdóname, no…no…no quería decir eso"

"¡Cállate! Y lárgate de mi habitación"- Dijo Carla soltando unas cuantas lágrimas – "¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un imbécil!"

"Hermana por favor no quería decirte eso"- Dijo Tiago tratando de calmar a su hermana – "hermana por favor, solo se me salió de mi pico, en verdad no quería decirlo"

"dije que te fueras, no quiero volver a verte, te has vuelto muy grosero conmigo desde ese día en Rio" – Dijo Carla mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que caían lentamente de sus ojos.

"¿Qué día? ¿A qué te refieres?" – Pregunto Tiago aun sin entender lo que dijo su hermana quitando la sonrisa lentamente de su rostro

"¿acaso no lo recuerdas guapo?" – Dijo Carla quitando esa carita de tristeza y poniendo una cara de lujuria, acercándose lentamente a Tiago.

"No ya en verdad ¿Qué día? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué o qué?" – Tiago empezó a preguntar con su típica carita de tontuelo.

"Hay Tiago, como siempre se te olvidan las cosas, mira te enseñare" – Dijo Carla después de haberse acercado a Tiago y darle un beso de pico a pico – "Sin no lo recuerdas fue en la fiesta del carnaval, tu y yo bailábamos y bueno te lleve a mi escondite donde te di un cohete a cambio de que tu mi bello amor cito hicieras lo que yo quisiera."

"…" – Tiago se quedó impactado no solo por el beso que recibió de su hermana si no por lo que le dijo, el no recordaba esa noche lujuriosa con ella.

"Vamos nene dime algo o ¿acaso te comieron la lengua?" – Dijo Carla con un tono tierno pero a la ves coqueto.

"ehhh…ehhh…si…si… ya me acorde, esa maldita noche que tú me obligaste ahhh… ahhh… ahhh" – Tiago empezó a tartamudear por recordar ese emocionante y excitante momento que tuvo con su hermana mayor.

"si a ese momento delicioso me refiero" – Dijo Carla mientras juntaba su pecho junto con el de Tiago

"Hermana por favor, ese día quedo atrás y prometiste no volverlo a hacer" – Dijo Tiago algo nervioso, pero sin quitar su pecho en el de Carla.

"Si…pero quiero hacerte feliz" – Dijo Carla mientras ponía una pata en su pene flácido cubierto de plumas color azul fuerte y lo acariciaba lentamente haciendo que Tiago se excitara.

"…" – Tiago no decía nada, se sentía algo incómodo pero a la ve excitado, tratando de no liberar unos pujidos de placer que sentía.

"¿te gusta no? acepta que te hago muy feliz" - Decía Carla mientras apretaba cada vez más fuerte el pene flácido de Tiago, que poco a poco empezaba a crecerse y endurecerse.

"…" – Tiago seguía impactado por la sensación, hasta que vio que Carla lo volvería a obligar a hacerle lo de la otra ves, que rápidamente reacciono y lanzo a su hermana dejándolo libre – "Vuelves a hacer eso y…y…y ¡te mato!"

"¿Tu matarme? Por favor Tiago no me hagas reír, además recuerda si tú dices algo, diré que tu trataste de violarme asi que mejor ¡cállate!" – Dijo Carla después de levantarse por el empujón de su hermano.

"Bi...bi...bien, pe...pero no lo hagas de nuevo por favor" – Decía Tiago mientras ocultaba con sus alas su pene ya erecto.

"jejeje es tan tierno y tan suave" – Dijo Carla con un tono de lujuria.

"jajaja que chisto sita si bien que gritaste cuando paso" – Dijo Tiago insultando a su hermana – "Pero en fin, iré a despertar a papa"

"Pero puedes usar a charles, tu linda mascota" – Dijo Carla dándole una idea a Tiago.

"¡Buena idea! Mi hermosa tarántula que amablemente acepto vivir con nosotros y ayudarme a asustar a papa cuantas veces sea necesario" – Dijo Tiago para después volar rápidamente a su habitación que era el más alto de todos, ya que a él le encanta vivir en las alturas para no solo dormir sino para proteger el nido como un buen guardián – "Charles, ayúdame a despertar a papa"

"Ahhh niño déjame comerme este lindo insecto" – Dijo Charles colgado en su telaraña a punto de devorarse una pobre mosca que fue atrapada por charles"

"NO, por favor, por favor no, no, no, no ¡ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!" – Gritaba la pobre mosca que le llegaba su hora de morir.

"¡Cállate o te comeré lentamente!" – Dijo Charles poniendo sus colmillos en las patas de la mosca - "Prepárate para sentir un dolor inolvidable"

"hay no seas payaso Charles"- Dijo Tiago mientras agarraba a charles con una de sus alas y lo dejaba en su cabeza para después liberar a la pobre mosca que estaba a punto de morir – "Tranquilo no te pasara nada, él es muy exagerado ante las cosas, además no come demasiado"

"Gracias cabeza de palmera" – Dijo la mosca agradeciendo y burlándose un poco del peinado de Tiago.

"Jajaja que chistosa, Charles cómete la por chistosa" – Dijo Tiago en tono algo serio.

"NO, ya perdone, no volveré a decirlo" – Dijo la mosca muy asustada por la amenaza de Tiago, que rápidamente levanto vuelo y se fue.

"¡Maldición! Ahí va mi cena, ¡Tiago! Debería morderte y comerte lentamente por dejar que mi cena se fuera. – Dijo Charles algo molesto por lo que hizo Tiago.

"Tranquilo, además prometiste no asesinar a nadie y Bia te pondrá a dieta, porque la verdad estas muy gordo" – Dijo Tiago despues de bajar a Charles de su cabeza y ponerlo en una de sus alas y usar la otra para tocar su enorme panza.

"Oye es mi linda panza y por nada del mundo dejare que sea mas flaca, ademas es de naturaleza, todas las tarantujas tenemos una panza asi" – Dijo Charles alejando la ala de Tiago de su panza peluda.

"jejeje es verdad, pero en fin comeras hojas y punto para estar sano y fuerte como yo nene" – Dijo Tiago presumiendo su "hermoso cuerpo"

"¿Cómo tu? Si eres un huesudo, mira esas patas de pollo todas flácidas y débiles y tu pechuga o tu pecho muy débil y caído, ademas tus alas pequeñas y muy flacas, acaso ¿quieres que termine igual o peor? – Dijo Charles burlándose del cuerpo de Tiago.

"Bueno yo decía, ¿me ayudaras a despertar a mi papa o no?" – Pregunto Tiago.

"Okay, lo are porque me agradas demasiado y me encanta espantarlo" – Dijo Charles para después escalar en cuerpo emplumado de Tiago y llegar a su cabeza o como el decía a llegar a su palmera.

"Bien, pero no vulvas a escalar así me da cosquillas tus patas peludas, el cual no estaría mal rasurar ¿no cree?" – Dijo Tiago bajando lentamente a la habitación de sus padres.

"jajaja no jamas, mis patas se quedan como están, ya mejor cierra el pico y prepárate" – Dijo Charles escalando la pared (tronco del árbol) y prepararse para la acción o mas bien la travesura.

"okay espérame" – Dijo Tiago volando al techo de la habitación de blu y perla y preparar la rama por la cual desenderia Charles para espantar a Blu, ya que por suerte Perla se levanta temprano a estirar las alas, mientras Blu se quedaba dormido hasta tarde.

"Bien, ya sabes que hacer" – Susurro Tiago hacia Charles, para después descenderlo lentamente.

"Bien un poquito mas" – Dijo Charles casi a punto de llegar a la cabeza de Blu.

"…" – Tiago no dijo nada para no revelarse y solo bajo a Charles unos centímetros mas.

"perfecto" – Dijo Charles al llegar ala cabeza de blu, para después hacerle cosquillas en el cachete y así obligarlo a despertar

"jejeje si si nena, se siente delicioso, eso perlita eso" – Decía Blu todavía dormido sintiendo ese delicioso momento de cosquilleo – " Hay si si nena si, me me encanta que hagas eso"

"..." – Charles somo se aguanto la risa y continuo haciéndole cosquillas para que despertara.

"Si si nena ya ya detente nena, ya ya desperté" – Dijo Blu abriendo los ojos y ver la tarántula y gritar como una hermosa niñita.

"jejejejejejejejejeje" – Empezó a reír Charles como nunca en su vida, cayendo de su telaraña hacia el suelo y seguir riendo como loco

"jajajajajajajajajajajaja" – Tiago empezó a reír como un lunático, tanto así que perdió el control y cayo directamente al estomago de su padre, amortiguando la caída.

"¡Tiago! ¡Detesto que hagas esto! ¡¿Qué tal si un dio me matas ehhh?! – Dijo Blu todo enfadado hacia la pequeña broma que hizo su hijo.

"jeje perdóname papi" – Dijo Tiago disculpándose de lo que hizo para después besar a su padre en la frente, su clásica forma de liberarse del castigo.

"jaja okay, te perdono, ¿Dónde esta tu mama y tus hermanas? – Pregunto Blu.

"Bueno mama se fue a acostar con Roberto como todas las mañanas, mis hermanas pues Bia salio a ver a las mariposas cerca de aquí y Carla durmiendo como siempre" – Dijo Tiago.

"Ahhh okay…¡espera! ¡¿Qué dijiste de tu mama?!" Dijo Blu algo enfadado por el chiste sito de Tiago.

"jeje nada pa, fue a estirar las alas como siempre" – Respondió Tiago.

"Bueno okay ¿y tu? Ese milagro que no has destrozado nada" – Dijo Blu sarcásticamente.

"Pues pensaba salir con mis amigos" – Dijo Tiago.

"¿Puedes llevarte a Carla?, por lo menos a que estire las alas un rato" – Dijo Blu tratando de convencer a Tiago de sacar a Carla a sus aventuras.

"Jeje no gracias, prefiero ir solo a llevarme a Big mama con migo" – Dijo Tiago burlándose de Carla.

"¡hey! ¡no le digas así! Es tu hermana y debes respetarla" – Dijo Blu regañando a Tiago.

"Bueno solo decía, ademas ella si quiere quedarse echadota es su problema, no el mio" – Dijo Tiago caminando hacia la salida del nido

"Bueno eso si, okay has lo que quieras, pero… si ves a tu mama dile que venga ¿de acuerdo?" – Dijo Blu dando le unas instrucciones sencillas a su hijo

"si patrón" – Termino de decir Tiago para luego dar vuelo hacia las cascadas amazónicas.

"Bien, ¿Qué are? Mmmmm ¿volare piedras? ¿arboles? O uso los explosivos de pintura elaborados por mi nerda hermana? – Empezó a dudar Tiago.

"ahhh ya se, usare mis explosivos pica pica para Felipe, claro como no se me…." – Trato de Terminar Tiago pero fue golpeado por una nuez pintada en forma de balón, el cual era extraño ya que el estaba lejos del pozo de la perdición.

"¡Perfecto! ¡Acabas de asesinar a otra ave Zoe! – Dijo Bobby un ave con un peinado alocado color celeste verdoso fuerte, su cuerpo era el mismo color pero un poco mas claro y con unos ojos color cafés claros.

"Perfecto ya van dos a la lista" – Dijo Zoe una ave muy hermosa, con un bello fleco morado que cubría uno de sus ojos también del mismo color morado, ademas de su hermosa cabeza color azul fuerte, con unas alas color moradas, su colita del mismo color de sus alas y su hermoso pecho color azul celeste.

"Vamos chicos, por lo menos revisen si sigue vivo" – Dijo Erick una ave con un fleco que parecía mas bien un pico de rinoceronte, todo su plumaje era de color azul fuerte con excepción de su cara ya que era de un color mas claro.

"¿lo dejaran morir?" – Dijo Erick algo preocupado.

"Mmm si que muera" – Dijo Zoe recogiendo el balón y alejándose del cuerpo de Tiago, la típica hembra salvaje, exótica, coqueta y sobretodo la ruda de la familia.

"Ademas no nos afecta dejarlo ahí, al final no hay nadie viéndonos" – Dijo Bobby el típico Tiago de la familia travieso y muy inmaduro, mas inmaduro que Tiago.

"¡niños! Ahhh olvidenlo, lo are yo" – Dijo Erick acercándose a tiago y sentir su respiración pulmonar, podríamos decir que es el típico listo de la familia – "Bien se encuentra vivo"

"¡Pues déjalo ahí y sigamos jugando!" – Dijo Zoe regresando ala cancha que construyeron con piedras y unas cuantas ramas y sogas de los arboles.

"Hermana por favor, dejarlo ahí es peligroso y mas si esta inconsciente, ¿no ves los peligros que hay en la selva?" – Dijo Erick agarrando la ala derecha de Zoe – "Ahora le das respiración de boca a boca"

"¿espera yo? A esa cosa de aya?" – Dijo Zoe algo asqueada – "¿Por qué no se lo da bobby?"

"aja si tu ándale" – Dijo Bobby con sus típicas caras locas.

"Bueno, por lo menos ayudalo, tu lo golpeaste, tu lo ayudas" – Dijo Erick aventando a Zoe hacia donde se encontraba Tiago inconsciente.

"Ahhh okay" – Dijo Zoe poniendo los ojos hacia arriba y acercándose a Tiago para revivirlo.

"¡Bueno, ¡apúrate que ya me quiero ir!" – Dijo Bobby con un tono de desesperación, ya que el detesta no hacer nada.

"si si ya tranquilo" – Dijo Zoe acercándose a Tiago, ponerlo boca arriba y acercar su pico al de Tiago, como si lo fuera a besar, pero el realidad solo se acerco para engañar a sus hermanos, ya que tenían un hermoso secreto, el cual prometieron guardar, porque es un hermoso secreto de hermanos. Finalmente lo empezó a cachetear varias veces para que reaccionara – "¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡despierta con un demonio! ¡que ya me quiero ir!

"espera se mas tranquila" – Dijo Erick al ver que su hermana estaba golpeando al desconocido.

"…" - Finalmente Tiago reacciono después de varias cachetadas, al abrir los ojos no solo vio una ave, vio a una hermosa ave morada, on unos ojos radiantes, imnotizantes y sobretodo ese hermoso y largo fleco que le colgaba de su cabeza, haciéndola mas hermosa y ruda.

"Bien ya esta vivo, ahora ¡vamonos!" – Dijo Zoe levantándose rápidamente y alejándose de Tiago.

"perdona la molestia, pero así es ella, por cierto me llago Erick y tu te llamas?" – Pregunto Erick estirando la ala con mucha educación.

"Ho…ho..hola, me llamo Tiago y podrías decirme que paso?" – Dijo Tiago sobándose la cabeza por el gran nuezaso que recibió.

"Bueno jugábamos fútbol y mi hermana dio un fuerte nuezaso, el cual desbio la nuez cayendo en tu cara" – Dijo Erick.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes? Jamas los había visto en el santuario ¿son forasteros?" – Pregunto Tiago algo adolorido.

"ohhh perdona mi educación, me llamo Erick el hermano mayor y soy el mas inteligente de nosotros tres, la que te cacheteo se llama Zoe es la hermana de en medio, ten cuidado porque es la mas ruda de toda la familia y el otro es Bobby es el menor y muy muy inmaduro" – Decía Erick mientras levantaba a Tiago del suelo.

"Bueno gracias por ayudarme, ehhh yo soy algo inmaduro y muy travieso, me encanta la aventura y sobretodo el peligro y mas si tengo mis hermosos explosivos de pintura y pica pica" – Dijo Tiago levantando el pecho , haciéndose ver un macho seguro.

Mientras Tiago decía sus tonerias, Zoe lo empezó a observar y penzo "( Mmmm es algo atractivo, ese color azul le queda bien, aunque se ve que es muy inmaduro como mi hermano, pe…pe..pero creo que es sexy)"

"Bueno ehhh los volveré a ver?" – Pregunto Tiago.

"Claro, estamos en estas zonas todos los dias" – Dijo Erick

"Bueno ehh y ¡gracias! ¡gracias por cachetear mi hermoso rostro!" – Grito Tiago hacia Zoe, la cual estaba algo distraída.

"Ehh niña reacciona" – Dijo Bobby para después sapear a Zoe para hacerla reaccionar.

"ehhh ¿Qué? ¿Si? ¿yo también lo amo?" – Dijo Zoe algo amenzada.

"jejeje esta perdida en su mente de chica" – Dijo Tiago burlándose un poco del comportamiento de Zoe.

"¿A quien le dices chica mocoso?" – Dijo Zoe algo atrevida.

"Pues no es obvio, te digo a ti moradita" – Dijo Tiago con un tono medio burlón, pero a la ves cariñoso.

"me agradas niño" – Dijo Zoe con una hermosa sonrisa.

"Bueno que¿ estamos esperando? ¿jugaremos fútbol o que?" – Dijo Bobby.

"¿no quieres venir ternura? Tranquilo no te asesinare, por ahora"- Dijo Zoe algo coqueta.

"Bien, te demostrare quien es el niñito moradita" – Dijo Tiago dando vuelo hacia donde estaba la cancha de fútbol que construyeron.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo, dieron vuelo hacia la cancha de fútbol.

"Bien el niñito y Erick, contra nosotros dos, ¿te parece?" – Dijo Zoe mientras agarraba la nuez y se preparaba para jugar

"¿Niñito? ¿acaso no me conoces? ¡Soy Tiago Gunderson! El mejor jugador de todos" – Dijo Tiago luciéndose ante Zoe y los demás.

"Bien demuéstramelo" – Dijo Zoe lanzando la nuez para iniciar el juego….

*continuara*

* * *

**Bueno esto es solo en inicio, por si tiene dudas de este ridículo capitulo XD, este capitulo conecta con el fic UN AMOR OCULTO(capitulo 3) y muy pronto are otro Fic con estos tres OC, para que conozcan mejor la trama y sepan porque conectan demasiado las historias...gracias y hasta pronto**

**Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo-compañero desmadroso Tiagoltd!**


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Amigos o enemigos?

**Hola amigos míos, lectores, amantes, profesores, que se yo, soy Tiagoltd, les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este Fic, terminamos Un amor oculto, pero falta aun mas, como se conocieron, su amor, aventuras, todo lo que un adolescente pasa, por la etapa de su vida, la lucha de su cuerpo y familia, etc. Mas que nada, si, si es parte de mi vida, asi que ya saben, lean de corazón, realmente es lindo, este fic, tendrá no tantos consejos como Un amor oculto, pero, si basta información de la adolescencia, tanto de los libros, como la experiencia de mi vida, créanme, mi objetivo es comunicarme con ustedes, que se sientan comunicados, porque, tal vez no a todos le pasa, pero a la mayoría, esto les paso o les pasara, así que, es normal, es parte del crecimiento, gracias por todo y cuídense.**

**Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo-compañero, Tiagoltd.**

**PD: Si desean dejarme, una opinión, critica, argumento, pedrada, información útil, puntos de opinión, visualizaciones del capitulo, dudas, preguntas, experiencias que pasaron o estan pasando, para eso es este fic, para dar a conocer, lo que pasa en esta pubertad y encontrar la solución mas viable, les agradecería, cada palabra cuenta.**

* * *

¿Amigos o enemigos?

"_No creo que tener amistad así sea la correcta._

_Golpes, insultos y discusiones._

_Clásica forma de hacer amigos o enemigos._

_Amor, odio y placer, sobre todo un amor oculto._

_Origen de una enorme amistad, atreves del odio se hace el amor._

_Aun así, decide tu amor antes de tiempo, el placer llega a ser más poderoso._

_¿Error de mi vida? No lo creo, tal vez una reflexión de mi corazón._

_Dulce y lindo, saber si son tus amigos o tus enemigos…"_

_Atte. Tiagoltd._

"Wow debo admitir que eres una pateadora muy profesional, digo después de destrozar la portería, no vuelvo a juzgarte moradita" – Dijo Tiago muy asustado, alejándose de la portería toda destrozada por los "balonazos" recibidos.

"Jeje claro ojos bonitos, siempre seré la mejor en todo" – Dijo Zoe dando una bella sonrisa a su contrincante.

"((¿Ojos bonitos? Ehhh pero….ehhh))" – Pensaba muy ignorantemente Tiago.

"Vamos palmerita ¿Acaso te cautivo?" – Dijo Zoe burlonamente, haciendo ojos coquetos.

"Ehhh, no, supongo que no…" – Simplemente, Tiago ya no sabía de decir.

"Lo sabía" – Dijo victoriosamente, Zoe, polluela muy pero muy bella y ruda.

"¡En fin! Tenemos una ganadora y una perdedora, digo perdedor Jeje" – Dijo burlonamente Bobby, mientras levantaba la ala de su hermana, representando su victoria.

"Tranquilo, esos dos siempre quieren dejar humillado a alguien, son raros, pero aun así, son mis hermanos" – Dijo Erick dando una pequeña risa al emplumado con lentes de aviador.

"Este, si, gracias, supongo" – Dijo Tiago.

"¿Todo bien?" – Pregunto Erick un poco preocupado – "¿Te duele algo?"

"No, tranquilo, solo que..." – Dijo Tiago pero fue interrumpido por ver el bello cuerpo de Zoe.

"¿Hola?" – Pregunto Erick mirando el rostro de Tiago, por el cual su mira se fijaba en Zoe – "¿Te gusta?"

"Por su claro que no" – Dijo Tiago recuperando la conciencia.

"¿Seguro?" – Volvió a preguntar Erick.

"Si, solo que, jamás había visto a una ave, azul con ese tono morado" – Dijo Tiago mirando a Zoe.

"Si, por eso piensa que es única, es un poco ruda, digo, pues siempre quiere demostrar que una hembra puede hacer mucho más cosas que los machos" – Dijo Erick.

"Ya veo, bueno, eh, ¡gracias amigo!" – Dijo Tiago, recuperando ese enorme animo que lleva dentro.

"Denada, Tiago" – Dijo Erick dándole una sonrisa.

"Bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Montar panteras? ¿Guerra de lodo? '¿Atrapadas? ¿Leer?" – Preguntaba muy animado, aquella ave con 11 plumas en su cabeza.

"Pues, debemos regresar a casa, o papa…bueno debemos regresar antes" – Dijo Erick.

"Bueno, entonces nos veremos después" – Dijo Tiago.

"¿Amigo o enemigo?" – Pregunto Erick con una sonrisa.

"Amigo ¡Claro! Buenos amigos" – Dijo Tiago muy feliz – "Nos vemos, moradita"

"Nos vemos ojos bonitos" – Dijo Zoe dándole otra sonrisa mientras se colgaba de garras sobre una rama.

"((Wow, es sorprendente))" – Pensó Tiago antes de contestar – "Si, nos vemos verdoso"

"Nos vemos, Palmerita Jeje" – Dijo burlándose, Bobby.

"¿Amigo o enemigos?" – Pregunto Tiago.

"Amigos" – Ambos hermanos respondieron.

Fue así, que el emplumado de 11 plumas en su cabeza, regreso al nido, tal vez alegre por conseguir nuevas amistades, tal vez confuso por una chica o triste por perder en el futbol.

"Fue así que nacimos nosotros" – Dijo BIa, el cual estaba alado de Carla, mientras le contaba sobre el nacimiento de los huevos.

"Ahhh eso fue…tétrico" – Dijo Carla con una cara de asquerosidad, abrazando una rama por el asco y el miedo.

"¡Hoooooooooooooooola! ¡Eh regresado de un día con muchas travesur….con muchos aprendizajes de la naturaleza!" – Dijo Tiago entrando alocadamente al nido, sonriente como siempre, aunque por dentro con muchas dudas.

"Hola tiaguito ¿Cómo te fue con lo aprendido de la naturaleza?" – Dijo Bia burlonamente por lo que dijo su hermano.

"Aprendí a volar rocas, pintar aves, sobre todo aprendí a molestar monos" – Dijo muy orgulloso, aquel polluelo de la familia.

"Jejeje, clásico de ti" – Dijo Carla muy contenta.

"¿Dónde está papa?" – Pregunto Tiago.

"Salió junto con mama, para enseñarle unas cosas básicas de la selva, digo, será líder tal vez en un futuro" – Dijo Bia con una sonrisa en su pico.

"¿Estaremos so…solos?" – Pregunto Tiago un poco tímido.

"¡Claro!" – Ambas respondieron con una sonrisa en sus picos.

"Bueno, iré a mi habitación" – Dijo Tiago, volando rápidamente a su cuarto.

"¿Tu o yo?" – Pregunto Bia.

"Esta vez, te toca a ti Jeje" – Dijo Carla, mientras se ponía a pintar en su pared de su cuarto.

"¡Gracias!" – Dijo Bia muy sonriente, volando muy rápido a la habitación de Tiago.

Fue así, en cuestión de viseras de segundos, que la bella hermana Bia, ingreso a la habitación de su coqueto hermano.

"Hey hermano…" – Dijo Bia, pero no pudo finalizar al ver a su hermano sentado en su cama de ramas y hojas.

"Hola hermana, eh, adelante, pasa" – Dijo Tiago un poco sarcástico.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Te siento un poco seco y amargado, raro de ti" – Dijo Bia poniéndose alado de su hermano menor.

"Si, solo que, hoy conocí a tres aves nuevas y… Bueno son raros" – Dijo Tiago un poco deprimente – "Además son mejores jugando futbol, en especial…Zoe"

"¿Zoe? Jamás escuche de ella, ¿Cómo es?" – Preguntaba Bia con mucha curiosidad.

"Pues, es azul-morado, eh, ruda, valiente, juega bien futbol…. ((Linda))" – Dijo Tiago con una pequeña sonrisa, su etapa de crecimiento empezaba.

"Bueno, en unas semanas regresaremos a Rio, podrías invitarla" – Dijo Bia.

"No lo sé, todavía no la conozco muy bien, mañana hablare más con ellos, si quieres, podrías ir conmigo y conocerlos" – Dijo Tiago mirando a su hermana muy de cerca.

"Claro… Pu… puede ser" – Bia, tras pasar un tiempo, temblaba por sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago, claro, etapa del crecimiento, por ver a su hermano muy de cerca, sentía ese cariño que toda hembra pasaría, la adolescencia.

"Bueno, iré a explorar un poco, quiero encontrar mis lentes de aviador que perdimos, cuando nos encontraron" – Dijo Tiago besando la frente de su hermana, pararse, alzar pecho y tomar vuelo.

"Cuídate hermano…" – Dijo Bia muy feliz.

Tiago salió en su pequeña búsqueda, toda la tarde y parte de la noche, por desgracia, no hubo premio alguno, no encontró sus amados lentes heredados por Tulio, mientras tanto, alejado de la parvada, un nido de árbol, grande, incluso como el de Roberto, adentro ya se hallaban tres aves desconocidas o muy conocidas.

"¡Hoy fue el mejor día de nuestra vida!" – Dijo Bobby aventándose a su cama echa de ramas y hojas.

"¡Si! El mejor de todos, y como siempre, Salí victoriosa con esos penales jeje" – Dijo Zoe muy contenta, aventándose alado de Bobby.

"No olvides, que casi matas a alguien, otra vez" – Dijo Erick enfrente de los dos.

"Ahh, si, ese cabeza de palmera" – Dijo Zoe, sentándose en la cama de Bobby.

"Me agrado, un poco alocado, pero pues, estoy rodeado de dos de ellos" – Dijo Erick de broma.

"((Debo admitir que esa palmerita es muy atractiva…))" – Dijo Zoe a sus adentros.

"Planeta llamando a Zoe, planeta llamando a Zoe" – Decía Bobby tratando de recuperar a Zoe de sus pensamientos.

"Si…. Aquí sigo" – Dijo Zoe recuperando la memoria.

"Aguarda… No pensaras que, esa palmerita te… Te agrada, mas que un conocido" – Dijo Erick sorprendido.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Digo es muy feo, inmaduro y ni siquiera lo conozco ((Bueno…Es un poco lindo de sus ojos….))" – Mas que enojo, era amor, ¿O no? Pregunta de todos los adolescentes, por dentro su cambio hormonal hace a la persona más fea, a la persona más sexy, enciende su lado sentimental, como todo adolescente.

"Okay, tranquilízate, en fin, iré a conseguir comida, ¿Alguien desea acompañar a su hermano mayor?" – Pregunto Erick muy contento.

Por casualidad, Bobby roncaba en su cama, puesto que, cayó rendido, mientras Zoe seguía en sus largos pensamientos – "Supongo que es un no, como siempre" – Dijo Erick un poco triste.

"Aguarda, yo iré, quiero tomar aire" – Dijo a tiempo Zoe, saliendo de sus largos pensamientos por alguien.

"Gracias" – Dijo Erick, para dar vuelta y salir volando mientras Zoe lo seguía por detrás.

Los dos hermanos, salieron juntos, a encontrar alimento para cenar, por pura casualidad, milagro o destino, o parte de la vida, encontraron a un polluelo tomando una ducha en un rio, normal y tranquilo, donde muchas aves toman una refrescante ducha.

"¿Qué no es?" – Pregunto Erick.

"Si, es esa palmerita" – Dijo Zoe a su hermano, por el cual estaban escondidos por un arbusto, para evitar problemas.

"Mejor regresemos, tenemos el alimento, dejémoslo solo" – Dijo Erick dando la vuelta.

"Adelántate, yo quiero darme una ducha" – Dijo Zoe.

"¿Segura?" – Pregunto Erick.

"Claro, me siento sucia" – Dijo Zoe de pretexto.

"Okay, pero no tardes" – Dijo Erick dando orden como todo hermano mayor.

Zoe, iniciando su instinto amoroso, de la lucha por su cuerpo, por su familia, decidió meterse al rio donde ya se hallaba Tiago, duchándose cómodamente, con sus ojos cerrados, con una cara de placer, placer de darse una ducha, se sentía, libre, relajado y a gusto de lo que hacía, ducharse al aire libre.

"Ahhhhh….esto es….rico…" – Dijo Tiago muy relajado, solo, sobaba su cuerpo con sus alas, era de esos baños placenteros, por lo cual, al frotar tu piel, sientes ese cosquilleo, esa, relajación, sin darse cuenta que era observado por alguien más.

"((Je…Hasta haciendo esa cara es tan….lindo, bueno, un poco))" – Dijo Zoe a sus adentros, solo, miraba a Tiago, ¿Era amor, atracción por él, o curiosidad?, preguntas que por dentro es difícil contestar sin después de hacer la acción.

"Ahhhhh…esto…es…paz..." – Decía el emplumado muy relajado.

"Je…Hola palmerita" – Dijo Zoe muy cerca de él, empezando a ducharse.

"Hola moradita" – Dijo Tiago sin darse cuenta, que una hembra miraba su cuerpo, no desnudo, ni siquiera su intimidad, su cloaca masculina, solo, su cara, su pico, sus ojos cerrados, sus plumas y su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho suave y cómodo.

"((Wow, que, que es esto, ese momento de quererlo ver, solo míralo, su pecho, su carita, sus plumas, ¡No! No puedo enamorarme, ni siquiera eh definido qué es eso, Ahh….))" – Pensaba Zoe muy confundida, típico de la pubertad, pensar, pensar y pensar.

"Espera, NO, NOOO" – Dijo Tiago regresando a mundo real, solo abrió sus ojos, vio a esa hembra muy cerca de él, dándose una ducha, por instinto, Tiago, aunque no se le notaba, cubrió con sus alas, su cloaca masculina, más de lo que ya estaba escondida – "Que pena, que…que haces aquí"

"Pues, me doy una ducha, como toda ave después de patear traseros de otros jeje" – Dijo Zoe, recuperando su cordura.

"Bu…bueno… Mejor me voy" – Dijo Tiago dando la vuelta para irse pero…

"Aguarda… No te vayas… Digo, es de noche y bueno… Necesito la protección de alguien" – Dijo Zoe dándole una sonrisa.

"Supongo que tienes razón, debo cuidar a alguien de la tribu, como todo mi sueño, ya que en un futuro, seré el líder de esta tribu, la cuidare y seré el mejor protector del mundo" – Dijo Tiago muy emocionado, dejando el nervio de estar duchándose con una hembra.

"Gracias… Enserio, ¿Crees que llegaras a ser un líder?" – Pregunto Zoe un poco ilusa.

"¡Claro! Lo seré" – Dijo Tiago con una sonrisa en su pico.

((Tiene una energía muy sorprendente, me agrada))" – Pensó Zoe, mientras lo miraba cada vez más, de su cara.

"Bueno….y ¿Tu? ¿Qué aras cuando crezcas?" – Pregunto Tiago.

"Bueno, siempre quise demostrar mi fuerza, mi valentía, demostrar que no soy una debilucha, tal vez casarme en un futuro, con un macho protector y alegre, no se aún muy bien, pero por ahora, esa es mi meta" – Dijo Zoe duchándose, tocando sus alas, su pecho suave y lindo, lavando su fleco moradito y su cuello.

"((En cierta forma, tiene un cuerpo muy lindo, ese fleco es muy lindo, jeje, además, ese color le queda muy bien…eh…es muy…. Linda))" – Pensó Tiago mientras miraba el cuerpo de Zoe, mas por respeto, miraba sus lindos ojos morados, su fleco doblado que cubría uno de sus ojos.

"Bueno, iré a secarme las plumas" – Dijo Tiago, saliendo del pequeño rio.

Tiago, secándose las plumas de su cuerpo, de sus alas, de su colita, dando la espalda de Zoe, para darle privacidad, pero, la curiosidad mato al gato, como todo instinto de la madurez, voltio discretamente, mirando más la bella escultura de Zoe, no era amor, tal vez curiosidad, de ver algo único, casi como si fuera un ángel.

"Listo…" – Dijo Zoe, saliendo del rio, empezando a secarse alado de Tiago.

"Oye… Deja ayudarte" – Dijo Tiago, secando toda la espalda de Zoe.

"Veo que eres, gentil" – Dijo Zoe dando una pequeña sonrisa, nerviosa y sensorial.

"Pues, todo sea por una amiga, por una familia, por conocidos, soy así, intento no ser solo un niño travieso jeje" – Dijo Tiago, alejándose un poco de Zoe, pues ya había terminado.

"Bueno, gracias por esperarme, pero debo irme, eh, nos vemos" – Dijo Zoe, por instinto del amor, créanme o no, suele pasar en esta etapa, sentir la piel del otro, sentirse cerca de él, decidió darle un beso en su cachete, sonreírle y retirarse de ahí.

"Cuídate….amiga" – Dijo Tiago, un poco sonrojado, solo recibía besos en el cachete de sus hermanas, pero nunca de otra hembra, con una sonrisa leve en su pico, mirando a, tal vez una ave, o un ángel.

"_Ahhhhh el amor._

_Parte de nuestra vida._

_Placer, lágrimas, sentimientos, dolor y decisiones._

_Amigo o enemigos, o más que una amistad._

_A veces ocultamos esos sentimientos, siendo rudos._

_Humillando, haciendo apodos, todo por ocultar._

_Ocultar ese amor, que aunque no lo cientas, por dentro._

_Muy por adentro, saldrá tarde o temprano._

_Besar a alguien, sea en la frente, o cachete._

_Representa, una señal de paz, de amor, armonía._

_Una enorme amistad, sea la que sea._

_Siempre habrá, un amor oculto, por revelar"_

_Atte. Tiagoltd._

"Me sentí tan, tan libre con él, amigo, no enemigo" – Dijo Zoe, con una sonrisa, ya que, aunque sea un beso en el cachete, era señal, de un futuro amor…

* * *

**Bueno, este es el inicio, todabia hay mucho por que leer, estense atentos, que esta aventura, de amor, pasión, diversión, risas, lagrimas, equivocaciones, depresiones, errores, etc, continua.**

**Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu ñero, Tiagoltd.**

**PD: ya saben cual es jeje, si desean dejarme sus opiniones, tienen las puertas abiertas.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sentir o Pensar

Sentir o Pensar

"_Tenemos la capacidad de pensar y sentir._

_Herramientas perfectas para la vida._

_Pero, también soy cuerdas que nos ponemos al cuello._

_Guerras entre el corazón y el cerebro._

_Pensamos y no sentimos._

_Sentimos y no pensamos._

_Si sabes usarlos, en el momento adecuado._

_Serian armas perfectas._

_Cuando vives la etapa de la adolescencia._

_Sentimos esos cambios, pero, también los pensamos._

_Nos volvemos maduros, estúpidos o inseguros._

_El cerebro madura, pero tu corazón se fortalece._

_Si es amor, no uses el cerebro._

_Si es un problema diferente, usa tus ideas._

_No pienses cuando te sientas enamorado._

_No sientas cuando piensas que es lo correcto o incorrecto._

_En el amor…. No pienses… Siente."_

_Atte. Tiagoltd._

Una noche desconocida, Zoe y Tiago tuvieron su primer sentimiento entre ellos, ¿Era amor? ¿Es ilusión? O ¿Es amor?

"Wow… No, esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Yo Zoe? Sintiendo algo por un chico, es, tonto" – Se decía a sí misma, aquella moradita, mientras reposaba en una rama.

"Claro que es amor, por primera vez sientes amor" – Dijo una pequeña tarántula hembra.

"Ahora me volví una loca…" – Dijo Zoe al escuchar ese sonidito.

"No tontuela, soy yo, eh, una tarántula que no pensaba morderte jeje" – Dijo aquella tarántula, peluda, con un color exótico.

Zoe tomo aquella tarántula que descendía de su telaraña para morder a Zoe – "¿Tu querías morderme?"

"No… Claro que no" – Dijo aquella peluda, en las alas de Zoe, mientras le sostenían los dientes medio afilados y su afilado veneno.

"Bueno, pues, sí, estoy enamorada, eso creo, es que, no lo conozco, pero, siento algo en mi corazón" – Dijo Zoe.

"Vamos, cuando pasa eso, significa que, por dentro sientes que es el correcto, aun que tu no lo creas" – Dijo aquella tarántula.

"¿Cómo sabes? Tú te comes a tus machos" – Dijo Zoe.

"Bueno… Aun así, los como con mucho amor" – Dijo la tarántula dando una sonrisa.

"Bueno… Mejor me voy, tengo un hermano que es muy dramático y si no regreso a tiempo, me empezara a preguntas" – Dijo Zoe, para después dar un gran salto y volar a su nido.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de un alocado guacamayo, Tiago, se encontraba haciendo varios explosivos de pintura con las cañas de piña y el colorante de las plantas, gracias al intelecto de BIa, no era necesario usar dinamita – "Cool, hermana, ¡eres lo mejor!"

"Denada tontín, todo por verte feliz" – Dijo Bia mientras terminaba su obra maestra.

"Bien, es hora de probar estas hermosas" – Dijo Tiago muy feliz.

"Espera… Todavía no, no sabemos si son seguras" – Dijo Bia un poco asustada.

"¿perdón, me dijiste algo?" – Dijo Tiago con el explosivo a prendido.

"¡Tiago!" – Grito Bia, quitándole el explosivo a su hermano menor.

"Ups" – Dijo Tiago como siempre, sin importarle el peligro, con una sonrisa juguetona en su pico.

Paso la noche, tranquila como siempre, la familia Gunderson reposando en su enorme nido, el cual Roberto estuvo de acuerdo en dejárselos, estos días de paz y tranquilidad, cambiarían, no por un enemigo, sino por una fase de varias aves, el crecimiento de ellas, lo que sería paz y tranquilidad, se cambiaría a lo que es amor, dolor y lucha por su nueva fase, la adolescencia.

"Que linda mañana, fresca y calorífica, perfecta para el crecimiento de varias plantas exóticas del amazonas" – Dijo Erick, siendo el primero de los tres hermanos en despertar, dirigiéndose a uno de los sitios más hermosos del amazonas, repleto de varias plantas, tanto venenosas, como medicinales, con colores exóticos, luminosos, oscuros, con olores ricos, sanos y románticos para una cite de dos, a una anochecer, con luna llena, etc. –"Bien, este sitio es tan… Relajante, tan apasionante.

"Lo mismo digo" – Dijo una vos suave y linda, mientras admiraba una planta morada, tal vez venenosa, pero con un olor sensual.

"Ah, eh, hola" – Dijo Erick un poco avergonzado, al admirar a una bella ave color celeste, ojos bien formados, un pecho bien formado, alas perfectas y unas alas chicas pero muy resistentes.

"Hola, ¿Cómo estás?" – Dijo Bia amablemente, mientras miraba a un macho color azul rey, ojos azules, con un flaquito bien formado, un pico en formación y una sonrisa penosa formada en este.

"Bien, eh, mi nombre es Erick y ¿el tuyo?" – Pregunto Erick, amablemente, con una sonrisa penosa en su pico, pero aun así, no perdiendo la postura de todo un macho, aunque todavía sea un polluelo.

"Muy buen nombre, yo me llamo Bia, mucho gusto" – Dijo Bia estirando su ala, para estrecharla con su, tal vez su nuevo amigo, compañero, o algo más.

"Lindo nombre" – Dijo Erick, juntando su ala con la de Bia, manera respetuosa de saludar, ni atrevida, ni aburrida.

"Veo que eres muy fan de las plantas, al igual que yo jeje, pensé que era la única que le importaban" – Dijo Bia rompiendo el saludo y hablar gentilmente con ese polluelo, que desde un momento se veía, inteligente como ella.

"Si, bueno, son un gran producto de nuestro hogar, les tengo mucho respeto a ellas, las admiro porque, son lindas, algunas nos salvan la vida, otras nos dan oxígeno, otras nos dan una hermosa vista, por eso les tengo mucho respeto" – Dijo Erick, mirando a Bia, ¿Empezaba a sentir o a pensar?

"Que tierno… Bueno, yo las adoro, por sus lindos colores, los colores me apasionan, sus olores me relajan, además, yo digo que sin las plantas, gran parte de nuestro alimento no existiría" – Dijo Bia, sonriendo, mientras inhalaba el dulce olor de plantas frescas.

Los dos ¿Sentían o pensaban? Algo que sigue en juego, el amor es poderoso pero estúpido si no lo sabemos usar, el sentir te ayuda para ayudar a los demás y decidir tu camino respecto a cosas de buen valor, el pensar, sirve para solucionar problemas, tanto pequeños como grandes, también serviría para decidir caminos, respecto a los beneficios de uno, dejando atrás el lado sensible y ponerte una máscara fría y poderosa, dejando atrás el sentimiento con el cual naces, con el cual sientes, viviendo feliz pero por dentro destrozado, dejando el amor de las personas y seguir solo.

Los dos amantes de la naturaleza, se quedaron hablando, como si fueran uno solo, las cosas que decían, eran las mismas que el otro diría, es como si tuvieran una Unión desde antes de encontrarse, al momento de verse, unieron sus corazones sin que ellos lo supieran, ellos decidieron sentir, no pensar.

"Buenos días a todos" – Dijo Carla estirando alas, volando hacia un enorme nido abandonado, ella tenía un plan, convertirlo en un sitio para jóvenes alocados, con música, incluso con luces llamativas, para diversión entre los jóvenes polluelos. – "Este será un buen lugar, solo necesito varias cosas, música, luces, sonido, decorativos, arreglar este sitio viejo, será fácil"

A lo lejos, Carla admiro a un polluelo, de plumas alocadas, un verde agua, un verde mírame, su pelaje alocado, su peinado alocado, bailando, moviendo todas sus caderas, su colita enorme y bien formada, lo más sorprenderte es, que equipaba unos auriculares blancos, marca desconocida, en sus "oídos", en una de sus alas, aportaba un aparato electrónico color rosa, más conocido como IPod, pequeño y un poco ancho, era claro, el que Carla llevo en todo el viaje hacia su destino familiar, dejándolo en el amazonas, cuando fueron llevados hasta la parvada, ¿será que desde ese entonces, esa unión amorosa, empezó desde antes?

"¡Hey! ¡Ese aparato es mío!" – Exclamo Carla, poniendo su típica cara seria de toda una hermana mayor, el cual se la vive encerrada escuchando variedad de música, tanto amorosa, como moderna, antigua y prendida.

"¿Tuyo? Jaja, si me lo encontré al borde de la muerte" – Dijo Bobby, dejando de bailar, quitándose los auriculares de sus "oídos", mirando a Carla ojos a ojos, los ojos de Bobby, eran igual que sus plumas, un verde agua, sus ojos mostraban cierta inmadurez, ojos de un niñito malo, el cual le gusta meterse en líos, pero, relacionado a la historias amorosas, sus ojos daban seguridad, eran unos ojos lindos, perfectos, que solo con mirarlos, caes derretido en ellos.

"Son… Míos, los perdí hace tiempo, es muy extraño que todavía tengan pila…" – Dijo Carla, bajando su tono serio, a un tono suave, como si, empezara a sentir algo que ni la música le hacía notar, su corazón latía por una causa diferente al ritmo de la música, ¿Era amor o solamente un error del cuerpo?

"Muy fácil panzoncita, hay un campamento turístico de esos humanos, cuando están despistados, encontré un bueno, un cable, el cual permite que siga vivo mi aparato de música" – Dijo Bobby, sin soltar el IPod, mostrando una sonrisa, podría decirse que bien formada, o exacta y precisa.

"Interesante…Vuelvo a decírtelo amablemente, ¡Devuélveme ese aparato!" – Dijo Carla, recuperando una voz más fuerte, como si fuera una orden específica, Erick se sorprendió por eso, solo mostró una risa ligera ante tal situación y menciono – "Que tierna eres, me caes bien, es más, ven a bailar conmigo" – Después de esas palabras honestas, Bobby tomo el ala de Carla y la apego hacia su pecho, le puso un auricular en uno de sus "oídos" y él se puso el otro y empezaron a bailar, primero la clásica música Brasileña, la samba, bailaban como si ya se supieran una hermosa coreografía, Carla se sorprendió a sentir eso, ella empezó a sentir, pero Erick, solo pensaba en los pasos que debía realizar, el no sentía, el decidió empezar diferente a los demás, el decidió pensar. Después decidieron bailar una romántica, suave y lenta, Erick era un maestro en el baile y Carla, al sentir esa sensación de éxtasis, empezó a cantar, su bella voz dejo impactado a ese polluelo, e dio una sonrisa mientras seguían bailando y cantando, por primera vez, esos dos, se conectaron por lo que más aman, la música y el baile.

"_Sentir vs pensar, ¿Tu cual decidirías para el amor?_

_Decide bien, cuál es tu mejor herramienta._

_Vuelvo a decir._

_Sentir, te permite tener una unión con esa pareja o ese amor de tu vida._

_El pensar, te sirve para solucionar los problemas a corto o largo plazo._

_Pero, respecto al amor, ¿Cuál sería la más adecuada?_

_Sentir o pensar…"_

_Atte. T. Zane_

Antes de finalizar un tema más, es momento de pasar a un tema delicado en la adolescencia, respecto a las decisiones, al amor, Tiago decidirá algo que marcara su vida…

A lo lejos de la parvada, justo en una de las entradas de los ríos, un ave, polluelo por su tamaño, su pecho color azul celeste, sus alas de color azul rey, sus ojos eran verdes y su ojo izquierdo era bicolor, la mitad de este era un café chocolate, ni tan claro, ni tan oscuro, sus pelos eran casi como los de Roberto, un fleco color azul celeste, el cual tapaba un pedazo del ojo derecho de este, un hermoso pico color medio café, este chico, cambiaría la vida de muchos, ese polluelo, con talentos extraños, una visión de halcón, oídos de perros y sensaciones de este, olfato muy bien desarrollado, era, podría decirse un mutante o un experimento, esto es ficción, es válido imaginar cosas así, sus cinco sentidos eran así

210% de vista (Gracias a su ojo izquierdo, el cual es una reliquia para el) si su ojo cambiaba a un color claro, como un café claro y un verde agua, podía ver el sentimiento atreves de los ojos de los demás, así como Ivi, uno de los ángeles guardianes, si su ojo cambiaba a un color más oscuro, un café más oscuro y un verde bandera, podía ver hasta un 290%, ahora, si su color cambiaba a rojo por completo, podía ver hasta un 310% dañándose a sí mismo.

180 a 190% en odio.

200% en olfato

120% tacto

200% gusto.

Este es uno de los futuros personajes, mas amados, por Tiago, el cual será uno de sus mejores amigos…

"Qué lindo sitio" – Dijo Rex, aterrizando a una de las ramas más cercanas – "Ahora, a buscar mi destino jeje" – Dijo para después, volver a alzar vuelo hasta la parvada, donde cambiaría la vida, tanto suya, como la de los demás, no lo consideren un héroe, más bien un amigo, honesto, puro y de buen corazón…


	5. Chapter 5 Mejores Amigos

**Buenas noches, perros y perras, digo, jóvenes alocados, soy Tiagoltd y en esta semana estresante, les traigo algo mas estresante, un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, claro, disfrútenlo, gozenlo, siéntanlo, lean de corazón, así, comprenderán, que no estoy enamorado, si no, solo quiero que algunos adolescentes, comprendan lo que están pasando, yo ya pase por eso, ya lo viví, ahora, los invito a que lean, disfruten y lo gozen, si desean ponerme un comentario, queja, pedrada, opiniones, consejos, etc, están bienvenidos, sin nada mas que escribir, cuídense y hasta luego amigos.**

**Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo-compañero, Tiagoltd**

* * *

Mejores Amigo.

"_En el mundo de la adolescencia, cometemos estupideces._

_Hacemos cosas sin sentido, actos que pueden tener una consecuencia._

_No lo razonamos, hasta después de elaborarlo._

_Una de esas cosas, son escoger tus amistades._

_Ya hable de amigos o enemigos._

_Pero, esta va más a fondo, tus verdaderos amigos._

_Se escucha discriminativo, ver quien es mejor amigo que otro._

_Pero, también hay niveles, decidir a quienes contar tus secretos, sentimientos._

_Los mejores amigos son, los que sí están para apoyarte, guiarte y aconsejarte._

_Gracias a ellos, la humanidad ha podido perfeccionar._

_Hay amigos buenos, amigos malos._

_Pero, descartando el mal del mundo, los mejores amigos, son como ángeles._

_Pero... Esos amigos, pueden ser más que mejores amigos, algo más que una amistad._

_Los mejores amigos, es como la última fase del amor verdadero._

_Dios los conecta, pero, lo único que decimos es, "Eres mi mejor amigo"._

_Luego, decimos, pensamos y analizamos, que nadie nos ama, que estamos solos._

_Tantos hombres, como mujeres, nos enamoramos de gente estúpida y no, de nuestros mejores amigos._

_Pero los mejores amigos, sin importar, cuantas veces apoyes a tus amigos, ellos seguirán amándote, seguirán guiándote, aunque les des la espalda, que no le digas "Te amo" ellos seguirán siendo, tus mejores amigos…"_

_Atte. Tiagoltd._

Antes de iniciar este capítulo, deseo una disculpa, por mi enorme error, respecto a "Erick con Carla", fue un enorme error de escritor, el personaje era "Bobby".

"Bailas hermoso" – Dijo Carla, a medio cuerpo en las alas de Bobby, mirándose pico a pico, terminando la última canción del reproductor del IPod.

"Y tu cantas muy, pero muy bien" – Dijo Bobby posando una sonrisa coqueta para Carla, pero en realidad, era una sonrisa normal de Bobby, pues, el decidió pensar en el amor.

"Bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario, eh, puedes soltarme" – Dijo Carla amablemente.

"Cierto, lo lamento" – Dijo Bobby soltando a Carla sin importarle tanto, dejando que toda su espalda cayera al piso, el, sin importarle mucho, le dio la espalda y siguió bailando a su gusto.

"Que caballeroso" – Dijo Carla después del leve impacto de espalda a piso, mirando sarcásticamente Bobby, el cual movía la cadera sin razón alguna, como si lo único que le importara es sentir la vibración de la música – "((Debo reconocer, que mueve bien el trasero, bueno, no tanto… Okay, si lo mueve bien))" – Pensó Carla, levantándose, sin dejar de mirar a Bobby, ella si decidió sentir.

"Bueno, ¿Por qué viniste aquí?" – Pregunto Bobby, dejando de mover el tronco, voltearse y mirar a Carla.

"Pensaba construir algo único en este nido viejo y seco" – Efectivamente, el árbol gigantesco, que alguna vez fue de un de los mejores líderes de la parvada, estaba viejo y seco, sin crecer, sin dar frutos, pero guardaba una fuerza increíble, sensaciones que le permitían seguir vivo aunque no se viera, el tronco viejo-joven, era llamado.

"¡Genial!, pero, ¿Qué es eso de algo único?" – Pregunto, algo iluso, el increíble y descuidado Bobby.

"Me refiero a, un sitio donde todas las aves jóvenes, puedan convivir, bailar, cantar, gozar, disfrutar, admirar, enamorar" – Carla, cuando se emociona, no puede dejar de ilusionarse.

"Aja… Pero, eso requiere muchas cosas, muchísimas" – Dijo Bobby, bajándole las esperanzas a Carla.

"Lo sé, música, luces, diversión, dulces, bebidas, pero, lo puedo lograr… Yo sé que si" – Dijo Carla adoptando ánimos, fuerzas que le suben las esperanzas de ella misma, lograr su objetivo, es una misión que no debe dejar pasar.

"Perfecto, te deseo buena suerte" – Dijo Bobby, preparándose para bailar otra vez.

"¡Espera! Primero que nada, devuélveme mi IPod, y en segunda, ayúdame" – Dijo Carla amablemente.

"Pe… Pero, no tengo tiempo, soy un ave muy ocupada ((Bueno, solo deseo, bailar, bailar, bailar, destruir y gozar)) No puedo ayudarte" – Dijo Bobby – "Además, es tu idea, no la mía"

"Si me ayudas… Te regalare mi IPod" – Dijo Carla sin quedarse con otra opción para convencer a Bobby.

"Okay, me convenciste" – Dijo Bobby.

"Perfecto, empecemos"

Mientras estos jóvenes alocados, amantes de la música y el baile, contribuían en pareja, para elaborar el sueño de Carla, nos alejamos, justo en la entrada de uno de los ríos del amazonas, a unos kilómetros de la parvada azulada, un joven, el cual ya mencionada las características, su nombre es Rex, admiraba y respiraba el paisaje a lo lejos – "Que rico aire, fresco, medio espeso y natural, sin contaminación humana, perfecto para descansar" – En ese momento, este misteriosa ave, se sentó, doblando sus garras, como si estuviera haciendo yoga, cerro sus dos ojos, como si estuviera meditando, después de unos segundos, empezó a formarse en su ojo izquierdo, el cual estaba su ojos bicolor, empezó a formarse un pequeño rayo, que decencia desde donde están las "Cejas", descendiendo en su ojo, como si estuviera conectado, bajando hasta donde estaba su boca, es difícil de explicar, pero, espero y me entiendan, si no, intentare describirlo un poco mejor, abrió sus ojos y, no era magia, tal vez si, experimento o mutación, pero su ojo bicolor, el cual los colores originales, eran un verde normal, claro y sencillo y el color café, era como chocolate medio escuro, un café normal, se convirtió en un café oscuro, una tonalidad muy oscura, el color verde, paso a ser un verde color bandera, oscuro y brilloso.

"Bien, veamos a quien podemos encontrar (Recuerden, cuando pasa a esa tonalidad, puede ver hasta un 290% dañándose un poco) no puedo encontrar a nadie, solo moscas, insectos, tarántulas y hormigas moviéndose, incluso algunos microrganismos, pero, nada de aves de mi color" – Dijo Rex, un poco desanimado, por no encontrar a alguien de su especie, pero – "Que extraño, veo algo, algo divertido" – En eso, Rex descendió muy rápido, hasta un tronco, lodoso y viejo, con mucho Mo, repleto de insectos, pero, muy debajo de él, se encontraban unos lentes de aviador, como si con el paso del tiempo, se hubieran movido por otros animales – "Cool, solo hay que… Moverse entre estos insectos, bichos, pegajosos, babosos y feos"

"¡Hey!" – Gritaron todos los gusanos, por el comentario de Rex – "¡Asqueroso serás tú!"

"Ups jeje, lo lamento jeje" – Dijo Rex riéndose inocentemente, mostrando una bella sonrisa, forma de pedir disculpas, sin discusión y pelea, solo una sonrisa, tanto falsa como realista, pero, que daba sensaciones de amor, alegría, confianza y seguridad –"Perdónenme por mi comentario, juro no repetirlo nunca más."

En eso, el muy atrevido ojos raros, después de sacudirse como un insecto, logro tomar los lentes de aviador, algo sucios y no tan maltratados, era curioso o coincidencia, pero, la medida estaba exacta para cabezas de polluelos, como si fueran mandados a hacer por un humano – "Perfecto, lindos, sucios y a mi medida" – Dijo Rex, poniéndoselos, al igual que su dueño, se veía raro, pero lindo, atractivo y aventurero – "Bien, a seguir con mi búsqueda"

Más tarde de fracaso por encontrar su parvada, tener una vida nueva, alocada y peligrosa, Rex, recostaba cerca de un rio, un rio exorreico, donde, a lo lejos se hallaba un polluelo azulado, con 11 plumas en su cabeza, montado en uno de los troncos, alocado y juguetón, hacia un estilo de surfear en tronco, sin importarle tanto su vida, acción y peligro era lo único que le importaba.

"¡wooooooooooooow! ¡Esto si es vida!" – Gritaba Tiago, saltando en el tronco, con una sonrisa de aventurero y niño latoso, esquivando las piedras en su camino, empapado de agua entre sus plumas.

En ese instante, Rex pudo escucharlo a lo lejos, usando su 3 sentido, el oído – "Ese polluelo sí que es un loco"

En ese momento, Tiago no lo noto, pero el tronco estrello con una roca, haciendo que cayera al rio, por tener las plumas empapadas y no saber nadar, descendió hasta al fondo, atrapándose en unas piedras que terminaron atoradas hasta el fondo.

"¿Dónde quedo ese polluelo?" – Se preguntó Rex, encendiendo su ojo fenómeno, analizando el rio, pero no encontraba nada.

Pasaron unos segundos, los pulmones de Tiago eran débiles, por instinto empezó a tragarse agua, pero, gracias a eso, pudo liberar algunas burbujas, lo cual, con el ojo perfecto de Rex, pudo localizar a este –"Maldición, lo encontré" – En ese instante, Rex salió volando como un alcen, aterrizando en el agua, juntando sus garras, como si se hiciera una cola de delfín y empezó a moverla como este, raro de una ave, poder nadar como un delfín, tomando aire, descendió sin importar si chocaba con algún objeto que el rio se llevaba de su viaje, pudo llegar hasta Tiago, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados por instinto, con su pico abierto, trago demasiada agua, Rex pudo unir garra a garra y empezó a ascender del rio, pudo llegar hasta arriba y llevar al ahogado a un lugar seguro – "Vamos chico, no te mueras, ¡Vamos!" – Gritaba Rex, dando primeros auxilios, no besos, apretando su pecho para que liberara el agua que trago, sus lentes de aviador estaban bien sujetados en su cuello.

Rex lo daba como perdida… Tiago Gunderon dejo de respirar, con sus ojos cerrados, con agua en sus pulmones, la carita de felicidad dejo de existir, a una carita de desesperación y miedo – "Vamos… No te vayas chico… Tienes un futuro en adelante ¡Por favor!"

En ese preciso momento, los ojos del guacamayo empezaron a abrirse, él lo único que veía era una luz blanca y hermosa, justo arriba de Rex, parecía un ángel guardián, incluso Tiago empezó a sentir una sensación de amor y paz, solo con ver a ese polluelo, su héroe y su salvador, su corazón empezó a parpadear muy rápido, señal de que él era o sería más que un amigo, un mejor amigo – "Gra… Gracias"

"Denada tontín, casi mueres, por suerte, estuve aquí para ayudarte" – Dijo Rex orgulloso por su acto, mostrando su linda sonrisa de seguridad.

"Debo admitir que… Eso fue ¡Increíble!" – Dijo Tiago recuperando su sonrisa de polluelo travieso, sacudiéndose sus plumas, levantándose y caminar para su nido.

"Eh, denada amigo" – Dijo Rex, poniéndose los lentes de aviador, el cual, sabemos que el dueño originario de estos, eran de Tiago.

"Gracias…" – En ese instante, Tiago sonrió al ver esos lentes que los daba por muertos, eran un hermoso recuerdo, un acto de amor que le dio su papa´ Blu, algo que podía tener un índice de unión de padre e hijo.

"¿Todo bien, amigo?" – Pregunto Rex, al polluelo que sonriera, mirando los lentes de aviador.

"¡Esos lentes de aviador son míos! Los perdí hace dos años o eso creo" – Dijo Tiago, tratando de quitárselos, pero, por la habilidad de Rex, de usar bien sus cinco sentidos, con su súper mira y su habilidad de moverse rápido usando la habilidad de la velocidad del sonido, quedo detrás de este.

"Tranquilo, sin problema te los daré jeje" – Dijo Rex, para después, ponérselos a Tiago, ya los había limpiado y tratado de arreglar para que no se vieran tan viejos y descuidados.

"Oh… Bueno, gracias, amigo" – Dijo Tiago un poco apenado, ya que Rex accedió a dárselos sin reclamación y con esa sonrisa linda, nadie quedaba mal.

"Denada tontín y dime ¿Por qué hiciste eso en el rio?" – Pregunto Rex.

"¡Diversión, adrenalina y diversión!" – Dijo Tiago súper emocionado, pues, es un polluelo inocente, sin importarle el riesgo.

"Novato, era mejor, haber navegado en un rio más salvaje, con solo un pedazo de madera dura, así, hubieras tenido más velocidad, incluso podías hacer trucos sin haber caído al agua" – Dijo Rex dando una gran idea de diversión, pues, es un polluelo, inmaduro también, viviendo su vida joven.

"¡Que buena idea!" – Dijo Tiago emocionado, buscando un pedazo de tronco para elaborar lo que Rex dijo.

"Haber… Estuviste a punto de morir y ¿volverás a elaborar esa locura?" – Pregunto Rex un poco asustado por ese polluelo, que en cualquier momento podía morir.

"¡Claro!" – Dijo Tiago – "Por cierto, gracias por salvarme, me llamo Tiago"

"Mucho gusto, déjame presentarme, me llamo Rex, soy nuevo y buscaba una parvada" – Dijo Rex.

"Ah, sí, la parvada está a unos metros de ahí, podía llevarte" – Dijo Tiago arrancando un pedazo de madera de árbol.

"¿Podrías llevarme en este instante?" – Pregunto Rex.

"Eh, sí, claro, sin problema" – Dijo Tiago, dejando la tabla, pues, Rex quería evitar que se muriera.

Los dos polluelos, empezando una verdadera amistad, ser los futuros mejores amigos, porque, eso es, dar la vida por otros, confesar secretos y sentir esa unión, esa confianza, ser "verdaderos amigos" Volaron hasta la parvada, era tarde, así que, no había mucha seguridad, las pocas aves que pasaban, se sorprendían al ver a Rex, por ser un desconocido – "Valla, sí que me adoran jeje" – Dijo Rex volando muy pegado a Tiago, como si lo estuviera… Protegiendo.

"Tranquilo, son dramáticos todos, en especial mi abuelo, aún tiene desconfianza a los rojos y a algunos humanos" – Dijo Tiago, mientras volaba a su nido.

"Si lo note, es lindo este lugar, pacífico y acomodador" – Dijo Rex, mientras analizaba cada contorno de la parvada, polluelos, adultos, algunos guardias que vigilaban, etc.

"Bien, llegamos dinosaurio" – Dijo Tiago de broma, el nombre "Rex" se le figuraba a un "tiranosaurio ex"

"Eh, claro" – Dijo Rex con una cara confundida, pero sin discutir y solo mostrar su sonrisa de tranquilidad.

"Por cierto, lindo ojo" – Dijo Tiago contemplando el ojo de Rex.

"Gracias, los tuyos también jeje" – Le devolvió el cumplido a Tiago.

"¿Te veré después, mejor amigo jeje?" – Pregunto Rex.

"¡Claro!"

"_Así finaliza una rama nueva de la amistad._

_¿Entendiste el mensaje?_

_¿Tu amigo daría la vida por ti?_

_Eso es amistad._

_Ellos no son los enemigos, son guardianes._

_Si tienes a un verdadero amigo o un mejor amigo._

_Comprenderás, que ellos si darían la vida por ti._

_Son los que te apoyan, los que dan los hombros para que llores._

_Si tienes un verdadero amigo, corre y dale un abrazo._

_Nunca sabes si los perderás._

_Aprovecha esa verdadera amistad._

_Ellos si son amigos._

_Recuérdalo, ¿Amigos, enemigos o… Mejores amigos?..."_

_Atte. T.Z._

* * *

**_Bien, si leyeron de corazón, creo que ya saben a lo que me refiero, cuídense y hasta luego._**

**_Te quiere, Te apoya, Te desea lo mejor, Tu amigo-compañero, Tiagoltd._**


End file.
